The invention relates to a reaming tool comprising a rotation axis, having a main tool body with a plurality of circumferentially arranged cutting inserts and having a fine setting mechanism assigned to each particular cutting insert, said fine setting mechanism comprising a setting screw having a conical portion which acts on the cutting insert for fine setting. The invention furthermore relates to a setting screw, in particular for such a reaming tool.
A reaming tool of this type can be gathered for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,557. Reaming tools are used generally for high-precision machining of drilled holes. In the case of reaming tools having exchangeable cutting inserts, high-precision radial fine setting of the individual cutting inserts, that is to say high-precision setting of the nominal diameter, is necessary.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,557, two setting screws, which comprise a conical portion at their ends, are provided for the radial fine setting of a cutting tip. The conical portion interacts with the cutting tip. When the setting screw is screwed in, as a result of the conical configuration, the cutting tip is displaced in the radial direction for fine setting.
In addition to such reaming tools provided with cutting inserts, reaming tools with soldered-in cutting inserts are also known. In order to improve the service life, such reaming tools are provided with a (hard material) coating in order to increase the surface hardness. However, in this case the problem arises that a change in the position of the cutting inserts on account of the high temperatures that occur during the coating can occur as a result of softening of the solder.